


Pillow  Talk

by HealthDrink



Series: Under the Moon-Lit Sky (Pharmercy One-Shots) [7]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angela is the dork in this one, Angelo is Concept Mercy?, Angelo wouldn't have been as popular as Male!Fareeha with teh fans, Fluff and Crack, Genderbending, Genji will suffer heart break I'm afraid, M/M, Male!Angela, Male!Fareeha, OH LA LA~, Overwatch - Freeform, Pharah x Mercy - Freeform, Pharmercy, So..., That's up to yooou :P, boo hoo, probably, rocket angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 21:47:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11723223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HealthDrink/pseuds/HealthDrink
Summary: Who knew that a box of chocolates will bring the two gay (very gay) lovebirds together? [One-Shot]





	Pillow  Talk

The lab was deserted.

It was expected at that late hour. Despite that, there was always one person who stayed awake at night to continue his research on nanomachines and nanotechnology.

On this particular night, he had a visitor.

One who was frequent to the lab.

“OHHH… _ja_ … _ja_ … drück mich _runter_..."

And whom he was **particularly** close to.

"Fa-Farehan, bitte…!”

He and the respected Helix solider knew each other for many years.

They had been secretly dating for over a month now.

This was a new experience for the doctor.

The ‘necessary’ over-night appointments. The hand holding. The stolen kisses by the doorsteps…

Despite the Egyptian’s coaxing, Angelo couldn’t wait to go a step further any longer.

“ **Amar** … 'ana qadim habiy…” They came together, in each other’s arms.

As both men gasped for air, the tanned one gave a soft kiss on his lover’s shoulders, enjoying the sheen of creamy skin glistening under the brush of his hands. Angelo sighed, leaning into the towering Egyptian’s perfectly chiselled torso.

“That was amazing, my love.”

Another kiss. “I try my best.” This was the first time Angelo was ever with a man in an intimate situation. …Or anyone else, for that matter.

Farehan did not mind in the least. He patiently waited for his lover’s cues, doing everything what Angelo told him. If he told him to stop, he stopped. If he told him to continue…

An unwanted memory flickered into his mind. His first lover… wasn’t as patient.

Farehan looked down. “How about we take a quick shower and go to bed?” Angelo knew he meant that to comfort him. But with the way the words came out right through his chest…

“I’d love to. But…”

The Helix security guard planted a few more eager kisses on the doctor’s back. “But?”

“I… don’t think I’ll be able to make it there.”

Another kiss. “How so?”

Angelo pointed through his eyes towards his trembling arms.

Farehan instantly thought the worst. “Oh… amar. You should’ve told me. Was I too-“

“Oh no! No no! Not like that! Y-you were perfec- I mean okay! N-no I mea-“

“Angelo.”

“Eh?”

“Deep breaths. I know what you want to say.”

“Eh.”

A comfortable silence covered the two lovebirds. Then, a tiny voice echoed in the lab. “…I think I can’t walk.”

Farehan smiled like a jackal. “You sure?”

“Yep.”

Without any warning, the former solider lifted Angelo as if he was made out of paper. “Farehan--!”

“You’re an angel. Angels don’t walk. It’s in the name, amar.”

Angelo would’ve said something to that. If he wasn’t too busy swooning.

He realised they skipped the shower room.

“Farehan, the shower’s over there.”

“I know.”

Farehan closed the bedroom door behind with one foot.

_\- Many physios and (loving) missile exchanges later… -_

Angelo laid above his lover, exhaustion clearly settling on the blonde, a healthy shade of red flustering on his cheeks. "Oh… no wonder people do this stuff often…”

Farehan let a lazy smile out. “I take it you’ll want to do more with me? Eventually.” Angelo took a deep breath. “But not tonight.” Farehan said immediately, getting air out of the doctor with a loud phew. The younger solider was endeared by that reaction.

“Yeah…”

Farehan brushed his cheek against Angelo's, goatee against... _**oh**_.

"You've got a stumble, Doc."

The perfectionist went straight for his chin. "Oh gott. I thought I forgot something..."

Farehan nuzzled affectionately into Angelo's neck, inhaling deeply from his skin. "Keep it. _I like it_."

Angelo laughed, kissing his boyfriend on his own neck very tenderly, pleased to hear a content sigh coming out of the soldier's ( **his** soldier now) throat. His face got a little red with the stubble comment.

"Who's the girl between us, again?"

Farehan scooped the blushing doctor next to his chest. “My little gay doctor, of course.”

Angelo sighed, face buried deep into his lover’s neck. “How many times do I have to tell you… I’m not gay.” Angelo meant what he said. “I’m here because of you.”

Farehan stared into the deep, blue eyes that enchanted him many years before.

“And I’m gay **because** of you.”

Both men laughed at the absurdity of it all. “What an odd couple we are.”

“Hmm. We are.”

Farehan started scratching Angelo’s neck very gently. He enjoyed the attention. “To think we’re finally here because of Genko…”

The Egyptian froze for a second.

Then continued his impromptu head massage, sighing in delight when held closer.

“If you see it that way… I suppose so.”

* * *

It was Valentine’s Day. Everyone’s head was alienated by the promise of chocolate and dates.

Farehan’s office was invaded with chocolates from the fans. Both genders, obviously.

But not Angelo’s.

“Doctor!” Farehan happened to be jogging around the area when it happened.

“Hello Genko! How are you doing?”

“Doctor!” the cyborg ninja brought out a box of chocolates. “T-this is for you!”

Angelo wasn’t given time to react. He was given the box as fast as possible.

“Mada! Mada!” Poof the ninja goes. Angelo kept staring at the white box. Hmm. They were not Swiss. But how could he refuse them? The poor girl clearly put a lot of effort in the gift. “Thank you Genko!” Angelo said to _no one_ in particular. “I’ll put them in my office!”

Angelo opened the box slighty to take a sneak peak. Scent confirmed. They were **not** Swiss chocolates.

_I suppose they'll have to do..._

As Angelo returned to his lab, Genko removed her tree blanket, jumping around in joy.

…neither noticed a green-eyed monster punching the nearest tree as hard as he could.

* * *

Angelo walked into the locker room. There was a pleasant surprise waiting for him there.

Farehan was there. All dressed up in black, tight clothes hugging his physique perfectly.

…And he was punching a locker door as if it was the devil incarnate.

“MADA MADA **this**! Stupid idiot! Why did he accept them? He fucking took them! **HOW COULD HE**?? Those chocolates aren’t even Swi-“

The blonde hawk would’ve loved to continue seeing Farehan in that state.

For…

Angelo fixed his Pharah-o-vision glasses, as Farehan’s muscles kept flexing against the innocent door.

 _Reasons_.

Angelo placed a hand on his mouth in shock, noticing Farehan's knuckles had gotten a little bruised.

But if he kept punching the door like that, he’ll get _hurt_. He had to stay cool.

“Eh-hem. Captain?” That froze the solider into statue form.

“Eh? D-Doc?”

Angelo took advantage of Farehan’s pause to wipe away the fog from his lenses.

“That’s not your locker, Farehan. No need to try opening it, the passcode will be wrong.”

Farehan laughed nervously. “Ah… ah! I didn’t realise that, thanks Doc-“

“That’s Genko’s locker.”

“Right. I didn’t realise that. Silly me.”

If Angelo had a tail, it would be whooshing with interest now. Wait. Why was it a leopard’s-

“Doc? You’re staring.”

 _Whoops, don’t make it too obvious_. “A-ah! I was just looking at the dent you left.” Farehan looked at the locker again.

“Ah, yeah. I’ll fix it don’t worry.”

One tap.

Two taps.

One punch.

One slam.

Angelo was in heaven, pencil in mouth.

Dammit, his lenses were getting foggy again. This only happened when-

“Doc. You’re staring again.”

SHIT. “Oh, em. Eh.”

The dent.

“Right! I was looking at the dent. You keep hitting it wrong. It will stay there like that.” Farehan looked at him quizzically. Then he wrapped his biceps confidently together, a sly smile on his lips.

“Show me how to do it right then, Doctor.” He leaned towards the nearest wall. “All yours.”

Forget the leopard.

Angelo _had a peacock’s tail now on full display_.

_**~ca-caaaaaaaaw~** _

“Right! You’re so silly sometimes ‘Rehan. Look, all you have to do is this-“

One tap. And the dent magically came back in order.

The former solider let out a low whistle that made Angelo's legs turn into jelly.

“First try. Not bad, Doc.”

Angelo fixed his glasses again. “I try my best.” Nothing betrayed what was going on in his head at that moment.

 **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO** -!

To think he was ENJOYING the free entertainmen-

Black was all he could see all of a sudden.

Birch and a sweet smell of spice invaded his senses too.

The fog returned _very quickly._

“You know Doc… I may not be as smart as you…” One arm was in his personal space, making Angelo step back to where the dent once was. “But I’m not blind. I’ve seen how you looked at me before.” Farehan said these words will a light purr in his voice.

Angelo’s glasses (and mind) couldn’t have gotten foggier.

_Gott. Is this happening…??_

“Makes you wonder if you accepted that gift on purpose…”

_It worked?_

* * *

**“No.”**

“Yep.”

Angelo eyed a certain Egyptian fuming against another innocent immobile object. "Are you mad at me?"

Slamming two muscle barriers against the lockers, Farehan was almost tempted to ravish Angelo at that moment. 

"You're such a _girl_ sometimes, Doc..."

Enjoying being 'trapped' once more, Angelo lowered his head, one hand twirling into Farehan's long locks absentmindedly. Farehan started leaning towards his target. “So… 8 o’clock? Nine? 22:00? Wherever you like, of course.”

“Eh?” Angelo was so busy in his thoughts he didn’t realise Farehan was hitting on him. “10 am- err, pm sounds good. Yes. Today? Tomorrow? Now?” Angelo bit his (chewed on) pencil with a smile, big blue eyes shining through the glasses. “Too soon?”

The smile on the soldier’s face could’ve lighted up an entire city.

"Doc…” He started to descend upon his affection’s waiting lips. “You have no idea how **long** I-“

“Aaah, what is this _racket_ all abo-“

Torbjorn walked in on the gay display uncensored.

“Nope. Nope. I don’t even wanna know.”

**-slam-**

“Aaaaaaah **fuuuuuu** -“

“Does it really matter? I work for Helix, not Overwatch Doc. Need I remind you?”

Oh. That’s true.

“False alarm?”

Farehan leaned into Angelo, going for a sweet, chaste kiss, just like he always dreamed of.

Red stream pretty much took over the doctor's cheeks, having imagined this moment for quite awhile too.

“False alarm.” 

* * *

Farehan had just finished ‘punishing’ Angelo for the transgression.

“How _could_ you Doc," the big, tough, security guard cooed softy to his lover. "You got me **super** upset. I thought you loved me…”

“S-top! You know I’m ticklish there!”

“Of course I do~”

“N-nooo I mean i-i-t s-s- _tooooooop_ **_ahahahhahaa_** -!”

* * *

The next morning, Farehan woke up alone in bed. Fear went through his head.

Did the doctor change his mind? Did he just... try it out? Nothing more?

He took a deep breath. If he didn’t, there’s only one place he’ll find Angelo.

* * *

Relief took over Farehan like a light, soft blanket.

His doctor was back in the lab, completely lost in his never ending research. A hand went for his mug first. Stone cold, as usual.

There were visible cracks in it now. Farehan wondered if he should buy him a new one.

“Farehan!” A smile took over Angelo’s face.

Then horror. “Oh no, if you’re awake now, then-“ he looked at the digital watch. “Shit! I’ve been here for hours I’m so s-“

Farehan silenced the stuttering idiot with a kiss. “It’s okay, Doc. I knew I’d find you here.”

His hair, face and smell alone instantly reminded Angelo of the previous night.

And that _smile_...

“Why, Doctor. Are you blushing because of me?” Angelo took a sip from the cold (and empty) mug to distract himself. “I’m honoured.”

Farehan slowly removed Angelo’s hands from the mug, noting there were much smaller than his own. If Angelo was blushing before, now he was a stuttering pile of goo.

“We’re dating, Doc. Where I come from, there’s nothing wrong with holding hands.”

“Errr… errr… errr…”

Farehan planted a light kiss on the smaller hand, leaving a smooch for every knuckle there was.

Poor Angelo could only talk in gibberish mode.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Genko sure didn't know. *shot*
> 
> Also, I chose the name Farehan for male!Fareeha because it means majestic in Arabic (http://quranicnames.com/farehan/) I had chosen it before for another story, so why not use it here too? :-D
> 
> I will continue Attention and (hopefully) FYEO very soon. Haven't forgotten the rest too.
> 
> This idea kept pestering me tho. Hope you liked it! Too-dlooo~~
> 
> The hand holding scene was inspired by this fanart. http://lesbeanlatte.tumblr.com/image/163824967381
> 
> Oh yeah, I'm into the pairing deeeep. (HALP! *starts playing THAT Beatles song*)


End file.
